Turn It Off
by BMWWfreak
Summary: Martha plays a song that brings back terrible memories for the Doctor. One-Shot Songfic. I own nothing. Rated for anger.


**-Turn it Off-**

**One-Shot**

**Ten/Rose**

**I own nothing. So don't sue.**

* * *

><p>Martha Jones entered the console room where the Doctor was sitting on the captain's chair. He had been rather distant the past couple of days. She couldn't make him come out for the life of her. Jokes had failed miserably, he had just looked at her with this look she had never seen him with before. Usually, he was cheerful and happy and always wanting to go new places. But these past couple days they hadn't been anywhere other than in the TARDIS. The result of her boredom was playing music, usually things she thought would make him smile, or maybe laugh. But when that failed, she decided to just play the things he wanted to listen too, such as Avril Lavigne. This morning she she decided to play it out loud, rather than on her MP3 player. She took the CDradio into the console room, and watching as he ignored her, she placed it on an empty space on the console. She was on the opposite side of the Doctor, not wanting to watch him mope.

She pressed play.

* * *

><p>Doctor sat and waited for the music to play. Usually too happy or just plain boring, he usually zoned out and waited for her to take it away. He heard her press the blasted play button and waited.<p>

When the music started, and he heard a female voice Martha had definitely played before start to sing.

_Na na, na na na, na na _

He sighed.

_I miss you, miss you so bad  
>I don't forget you, oh it's so sad<br>_

He made a face and sadly made a connection. He swallowed hard as the singer continued.

_I hope you can hear me,_

_I remember it clearly,_

His eyebrows lifted in sadness as he remembered.

_The day you slipped away,  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same,<em>

His mouth opened ever so slightly as he inhaled, and then he closed it again. He closed his eyes briefly as he recalled her hands slipping...he screaming, him not being able to help her...he screamed after her but then she was gone. The singer was right...after Rose slipped away, it was never the same. And it never would be.

The song hit him in the hearts so hard he couldn't barely stand it. He was starting to wonder if she'd played this song on purpose. But that was impossible, considering he had never told her anything.

_Na na na na na na na_

He peered over to see Martha staring at the CD player and mouthing the song that was crushing him inside.

_I didn't get around to kiss you,_

He hadn't got around to it. Oh how he wished he had. He had a million chances to, and he never did. He regretted that more than anything. She no doubt wanted him to, disappointed every time he didn't.

_Goodbye on the hand,_

God, he didn't even do that. But he knew that wouldn't have sufficed. She deserved way more than just a kiss on the hand.

_I wish that I could see you again  
>I know that I can't,<em>

He wished more than anything he could see her beautiful face again, to hold her in his arms forever. See her tongue slide between her teeth when she smiled, the way she laughed at him when he ranted, the way he loved it when she did. And he _did_ know he could never see her again. He figured long ago that this was much worse than her dying. It taunted him to know she was still very alive, still out there, no doubt awaiting his return, but inside he knew she knew he couldn't.

_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly,  
>The day you slipped away<br>Was the day I found it won't be the same,_

Again, he peered over at Martha. She didn't seem moved at all.

_I had my wake up  
>Won't you wake up<br>I keep asking why  
>And I can't take it<br>It wasn't fake  
>It happened, you passed by,<em>

Anger started building up inside him. He was angry that he didn't tell her those three words, angry that Rose was gone, angry that this song was still playing, angry that he couldn't have her in his arms ever again...

_Now you are gone, now you are gone  
>There you go, there you go<em>

She's gone...he shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out the liquid that he knew he eventually couldn't stop. He buried his face in his palms.

_Somewhere I can't bring you back  
><em>

He couldn't bring her back no matter how much he dreamed of her, how much he tried to think of ways to. The parallel world were sealed, Rose was on the other side. He was on this one.

_Now you are gone, now you are gone  
>There you go, there you go,<br>Somewhere you're not coming back,_

That was it. Those last words, _you're not coming back_, did it for him. He stood up from his seat.

"Turn it off! Turn that thing off!" he yelled as loud as he could.

Martha looked frightened as she stared at him as he walked over to her. His eyes were red, his cheeks were wet. His tie was loose, and he had taken trench coat, along with his suit coat, off.

She was evidently too shocked to turn it off, and the music kept playing.

_The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same no..<br>The day you slipped away  
>Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...<em>

_Na na, na na na, na na  
>I miss you<br>_

He let out a prolonged grunt and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the machine, turning it on to he didn't even care what level. The CD player blew to pieces almost immediately. He looked so hurt, but angry all the same. Truth be told he didn't like being this angry. It was very unlike him, and what hurt him the most, is that Rose would have hated it, too.

* * *

><p>He was showing emotions, and that shocked Martha the most. He was crying openly, more tears falling down every second. He turned and, walking towards a corridor, he took off his tie completely and through it onto the ground. He reached a room and went in, and to her surprise, he didn't slam the door, but instead closed it carefully. She distinctly remembered that door <em>not<em> being there earlier that day. She walked over to the door, not going to knock, not going to go in. But to just look at it, and maybe listen. She heard movement, definitely. But she didn't see anything different about the door, until she looked up and saw a stamp on the top right corner. She closed her eyes as she remembered about a week earlier, what he had told her...

_They had been talking about Martha not being able to find her room, and he mentioned Rose. _

_She could never find her room. I finally just put a stamp on it so she would stop asking me," he said it happily, and even a laugh, but then his smile turned into a frown, "Anyway, where were we?"_

She placed a hand on the door, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

She walked into her room, leaving him with his memories.


End file.
